


It's okay to be afraid, Daddy

by tothemooon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kid-fic, Like, M/M, Oh, That's it, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and there's some, basically this is just pure, enjoy, i think, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, whatever, yeah i can't tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemooon/pseuds/tothemooon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It's okay, Daddy," she tells him seriously as she rests her head of chestnut curls against his chest. "It's okay to be scared."</em>
  <br/><em>He lets out a squawk of indignation because she's five and he's thirty-three and he's supposed to be the matured adult here, so surely he should be comforting his daughter instead of the other way around.</em>
</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is afraid of thunderstorms and his daughter comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay to be afraid, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining outside and it's slightly possible that I am deadly afraid of thunder, so I wrote this. Don't judge me, thunder is scary okay.

Louis is not scared.

He is not. It's just that he's tired and it's cold and he's waiting for his husband to come home so that's why he's currently laying in the middle of their bed with the covers thrown over his body, one of Harry's jumpers hanging loosely off his shoulders and his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

It is definitely not because of the thunderstorm raging outside; he's a thirty-three year old man with one kid and another one on the way and he is not even afraid of thunder, okay? Fuck off.

A roll of thunder resounds overhead and the darkness is illuminated by a sheet of lightning. Louis jumps up, letting out a startled whimper and okay, maybe he is afraid of thunder just a bit. Just a teeny-tiny bit.

He sighs, looking down at his phone, checking it for any missed calls or texts; he has none. It's late and Harry should be home by now-should have been home three hours ago, actually, but some emergency had come up at the office and he had to stay behind.

He fights the urge to call Harry, to beg him to come home because he is not pathetic and it's just a little storm, right? He can do this, he can pretend the thunder doesn't bother him, can wait patiently for Harry to get home, no matter how badly he just wants to crawl under the bed and hide.

Just as another roll of thunder sounds overhead, the door to their bedroom creaks open and he hears the soft tip-tap of little feet finding their way through the dark, before his sanctuary is thrown open and he comes face to face with a pair of brilliant, blue eyes.

"What is it, Ella?" he asks, voice soft as he reaches for her. "Is something wrong, ladybug?"

She doesn't answer at first, just crawls into bed with him, letting the covers fall back over the both of them again as she curls herself into his side, throwing her small, five year-old arms around his waist as best as she can, careful of his small, barely-there baby bump.

"It's okay, Daddy," she tells him seriously as she rests her head of chestnut curls against his chest. "It's okay to be scared."

He lets out a squawk of indignation because she's five and he's thirty-three and he's supposed to be the matured adult here, so surely he should be comforting his daughter instead of the other way around.

"I am not scared," he says, which would have probably been believable had it not been for the small whimper he lets out when there is another clap of thunder.

Ella simply smiles her dimpled smile and pats her little chubby hand against his arm and Louis lets himself be comforted by his daughter because, okay, maybe he is afraid.

"It's okay, Daddy," she tells him again, with the wisdom only a five year old can muster and, yeah, she is definitely Harry's daughter. "Papa always says it's okay to be afraid sometimes."

"Is it now?" he asks, hugging his little girl to his chest.

"Yeah," she says seriously, nodding her head. "Everyone's afraid of something. Just like you are afraid of thunder and I'm afraid of spiders and Uncle Liam is afraid of Uncle Zayn when he's angry."

Louis presses his face into her curls to hide his smile and breathes in her familiar strawberry-scent from the children shampoo he washed her hair with earlier that evening.

"I suppose you're right, ladybug" he whispers into her hair letting himself be soothed by her soft breathing as they fall into a comfortable silence.

-;-

Louis doesn't even realise he's fallen asleep, until he's awoken a while later by the dip of Harry's side of the bed. The warm, little body curled around his nuzzles closer to his chest and he faintly registers that the thunderstorm has letdown a bit as he opens his eyes to find a pair of jade eyes already looking at him.

Harry smiles softly at him, reaching over their daughter to place a kiss to his lips.

"Sorry, Lou, didn't mean to wake you."

"'S alright," Louis whispers, stifling a yawn as the taller man reaches out and pulls him closer, or as close as possible with Ella's tiny body acting as a barrier between them. "What time's it?"

"Just a little over eleven," Harry shrugs, large fingers working under the fabric of his sweater as he rubs soothing patterns onto his exposed hip. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, baby. I know how afraid you are of thunder."

"I am not afraid of thunder," Louis huffs because he'd much rather admit he likes to wear lace panties sometimes than to admit to his husband that he might be afraid of a little thunder. Nope, not happening. "I am not afraid of anything."

Harry lets out a small bark of laughter, giving Louis' hip a reassuring squeeze.

"You've always been afraid of thunder, Lou," he says, giving Louis a small grin. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes. Everyone is."

"Are they now? Oh, do pray tell, Harold, what are you afraid of?"

Harry stays silent for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration as if he is giving this some serious thought, as if Louis didn't already know he is deadly afraid of snakes-not that Harry would ever in a million years admit to it. Louis rolls his eyes fondly, waiting for Harry to boast about how he is not afraid of anything and stops short when Harry finally speaks.

"I am afraid of losing you and Ella and the baby, of never seeing you ever again."

His voice is quiet and soft, but it sounds loud in Louis' ears and he can feel his chest constrict with all the love and adoration for this silly, wonderful boy rushing through his system.

"Oh, Haz," Louis whispers when he's finally able to find his voice, reaching out a hand to cup his cheek tenderly. "That's a silly fear, you know that, right?"

Harry smiles, reaching up to cover Louis' smaller hand with one of his larger ones, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his nose.

"So is yours."

"No, my fear is completely rational," Louis scoffs. "Thunder is scary. You, on the other hand, have nothing to be afraid of." He softens his voice, reaching over to rest his forehead against Harry's. "Ella and I aren't going anywhere. You're stuck with us, I'm afraid."

Harry grins, cupping Louis' chin and bringing his lips up for a lingering kiss.

"I know."

Louis rolls his eyes fondly as he rests his head next to Harry's intertwining their hands over Ella's sleeping form. They fall into a comfortable silence, the only sound being that of their steady breathing and Louis thinks that as long as he has his boy and their little girl and unborn baby by his side, then maybe thunder isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending tho


End file.
